The Red Feast
The Red Feast is the twelfth episode of the first season of Dinosaur Island Revival. Plot Behemoth's bite got infected slowing down the herds progress. We then see a Female Acrocanthosaurus who is stalking Matthew. Mathew turns around and dose not see the Female Acrocanthosaurus. But when he looks to the side he sees the Female Acrocanthosaurus. It then strikes Matthew. But a roar from another animals scars it off. Junior and Sabre caught a Pteranodon for Matthew to eat. We then go to Red Sail and his son, along with the Giganotosaurus have approached the scavengers den. However, the Scavengers are there to stop them. Red Sail lets out a blood-curdling roar, and he charges along with Anubis and the Giganotosaurus. While the others begin their attack, Red-sail hasn't yet attacked. Anubis gets attacked by Shadow and Fury. While the Giganotosaurus is being attacked by Silas,Crash and Melman. Red-Sail chooses his targets, being Smokey and Blizzard. Red Sail is attacked by Smokey on the neck, however, Red Sail slashes his face with his powerful claws, twice. Red Sail then gets a good hold of Smokey's neck, however, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sail's neck which disorientates him, allowing Smokey to break free. However Red Sail knocks Blizzard off, and they continue to fight. Smokey manages to break Red Sails wrist, which prevents Red Sail from clawing him. However, Red Sail picks Smokey off the ground throwing him away. Red Sail then comes in for the killing blow. However, Junior knocks him to the ground and bites his head. Red Sail barely managing to get up. This is not the first time Junior has encountered Red Sail, as the two have a massive history with one another. And hopefully, they are going to end it. However Junior is distracted, with Red Sail seizing his opportunity, and he knocks him over, ripping at his jugular and his leg muscles. Junior luckily hobbles away, however. After most of the scavengers retreat, only the original three remain, Smokey, Crash, and Melvin. The odds seem hopeless against Red Sail and his son. The three automatically go for Red Sail as he is the largest and most powerful between the two. A move which could lead to their downfall. Red Sail signals Anubis for help, with his son pulling Melvin off of his father's side. With Anubis seemingly killing him. Red Sail then treads on Crash, breaking off his attack. Red Sail goes for Crash's side, and whilst hurting Crash it also hurts Red Sail, as Crash's scutes are making it hard for him to bite through. Red Sail eventually backs down. Red Sails attack was a complete success, with the Scavengers being successfully disbanded. While almost all the Scavengers have survived, they have all been driven away from the area, each of the members going their separate ways. Lastly Sabre finds Matthew's body and tries to pick Matthew away. Matthew is then given the dead Pteranodon and he eats. After that Matthew takes nap Appearing Characters * Behemoth * Drax * Yaeger * Golem * Rocket * Matthew * Sabre * Junior * Blizzard * Smokey * Fury * Silas * Melvin * Crash * Shadow * Red-Sail * Anubis * Nimbus Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Episodes Category:DI Revival Episodes